


Brotherly Advice

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Drabble, Gen, Psyche is such an attention-whore, Tsugaru secretly loves it though, Tsukishima needs help choosing a college major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Tsukishima pays a visit to his brother Tsugaru for some advice.This short is literally the result of a poll I posted for a completely different fic, in which I had made Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi college students. I posted a poll  to see what people thought Tsukishima would major in. Although I ended up making him a Lit major, the poll result was "Fine Arts", which i thought was interesting.I took a nap earlier and drifted off thinking about it- and this scene materialized.





	Brotherly Advice

      “Psyche, not now.” Tsugaru said in a calm, steady voice, despite the hint of frustration to his cerulean eyes. “I’m talking with my brother.”

      “I know, but...” Psyche turned his head to offer Tsukishima a friendly smile and then went straight back to nuzzling his cheek against Tsugaru’s bicep. “Tsu-ga-ru, pay attention to me too!”

      “You always have my attention, Psyche.” Tsugaru reassured him as he gently urged the brunette off of him. He shifted his gaze to meet his lover’s fuschia eyes with a tender smile. “Right now, Tsukishima needs me. He came all this way, so why don’t you go wait for me in the other room?” Tsugaru trailed his fingertip along Psyche’s jawline. “Can you do that for me?”

      A slight shiver went through Psyche at Tsugaru’s gentle caress and his pupils dilated in excitement. “O-okay, Tsugaru.” He flung his arms around the blonde one last time to give him a quick squeeze and a soft kiss before springing off the couch and heading off to their bedroom. “I’ll be waiting.” He sang out cheerfully, offering their guest a small wave. “Bye, Tsukishima-chan!”

      “Uh, bye, Psyche-san.” Tsukishima mumbed awkwardly, his face a blazing red. He gratefully turned his full attention to his brother and adjusted his glasses.

      Tsugaru smiled fondly. “I’m sorry, Tsukishima, I know that must’ve made you uncomfortable. You know how affectionate Psyche is, he can’t really help it.” Tsugaru paused to set up his kiseru, knowing Tsukishima would need a few minutes to calm down and refocus his attention.

      “So,” Tsugaru took a lazy drag from his Kiseru and glanced down at the college course catalogue sitting on the coffee table, coloured tabs sticking out from between pages. “What’s troubling you?”

      “Well, Nii-san,” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses again as he shifted in his seat, “I’m having a hard time choosing a major. I need to declare one soon or it will become a problem.”

      “What are your choices, Tsukishima?” Tsugaru leaned forward to pick up the catalogue and place it in his lap so he could flip through as he smoked.

      “I have it narrowed down to Art and Literature.” Tsukishima gestured at the catalogue he’d brought with him. “The blue tabs.”

      Tsugaru gave a nod of acknowledgement as he took another slow drag from his kiseru and opened the book to the first page marked blue. He began skimming the section on graduation requirements as he listened to his brother explain how he liked the idea of creating something beautiful. After a few minutes and a few more drags, Tsugaru looked up with an authoritative air and Tsukishima relaxed back into his seat with a look of expectancy.

      “Tsukishima, did you really consider the grad requirements for art?” Tsugaru regarded his baby brother with a questioning atch to his brow.

      Tsukishima reached back to rub the nape of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, no. Not really. Why?”

      Tsugaru offered him a patient smile as he picked up the course catalogue and reached over the table to offer it to Tsukishima. “I think you should reconsider. I don’t think an art major is suited to you, Tsuki-chan.”

      “You never have been one to enjoy the spotlight,” Tsugaru added as Tsukishima took the book from him and started to read. Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he began fidgeting with his glasses anxiously. “I- I didn’t really stop to think how much I’d have to expose myself.” He tilted his face up and watched his older brother let out a long, hazey trail of smoke.

      Just as the elder blonde was about to respond, an energetic voice jumped in from the other room. “Tsu-ga-ruuuuuuu, I’m waiting!”

      Tsukishima’s face took on another rosy blush. “I’m sorry, Nii-san, I’m wasting your time.”

      “Absolutely not.” Tsugaru assured him cheerfully. “Excuse me a moment.” He got up from the couch and strode away towards the other end of the house with a soft chuckle. Tsukishima shifted in his seat awkwardly, flipping through his catalogue, but not really reading anything, as the embarrassed blush on his face deepened. He could hear his brother’s hushed, comforting tone and Psyche’s boisterous pleas from the other room. He was, of course, gratified to see his brother so happy, but Psyche’s mischievous energy always put him on edge.

      After a few more awkward minutes, Tsugaru reappeared and took his place on the couch again. “Sorry, Tsukishima,” he put his kiseru down carefully on the table, finished with it for the time being. “Psyche can be very childish sometimes.” He added with a small, lovestruck smile.

      “Oh, it’s okay, Nii-san. I’m sorry-”  
  


      Tsugaru held up a hand to stop his brother’s unnecessary apology. “You are not wasting my time, Tsukishima. I’m always happy to see you.” Tsugaru relaxed back against the couch cushions and regarded his sibling with a tender warmth to his eyes. “You’ve always been so shy and content to be by yourself, Tsukishima. I can understand the drive to create beauty, but literature is a form of art too. Even as a child, you and books were inseparable and you had an extraordinary way with language. I think literature would be a perfect fit for you.”

      Across the table, Tsukishima’s ears burned and a shy smile quivered across his lips. He sincerely appreciated the praise, but at the same time felt so flustered that he was unsure what to do. “Th-thank you, Nii-san. You always give good advice.”

      “You’re welcome.” Tsugaru sent him a soothing smile. “Like I said, I’m always happy to visit with you. You should come over more often. And maybe next time-”

      Tsugaru was cut off by the insistent buzz of Tsukishima’s cell phone. Tsukishima pulled it out of his pocket and a silly smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he checked the notification.

      “Seems it’s time for you to go.” Tsugaru let out a knowing laugh as he collected his kiseru, got up and started across the room. “I better make sure Psyche hasn’t started sulking.” He said playfully as he stopped to give Tsukishima’s shoulder a light squeeze. “Please come visit us again soon, Tsukishima. And say ‘hi’ to Hachimenroppi for me,” Another hearty laugh leapt from Tsugaru’s throat as he walked away. “whether he appreciates the greeting or not.”


End file.
